kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-40
Zard Blain notes that if Leez fails to draw the sword, Ran will be next. He thinks Ran would have become a good fighter if not for his half phobia. They wonder if he got over it, but Ran panics when Parr greets him and asks him if he remembers her. He claims he has no idea who she is. Ran then hears loud noise coming from beyond the door. He is worried and wants the supervisor to check, but the supervisor tells him that Leez will be disqualified in that case. Suddenly, the room is filled with a transcendental skill that increases gravity. The supervisor is knocked out cold. Inside the sword chamber, Sagara is surprised by the transcendental, 'Gravitational Field', since it is not one of the bracelet's. She notices that Leez has recovered her vigor and that her bracelet is on again. The speed of Leez's recovery surprises Sagara, and she tells the girl that her transcendental is useless against her. Lee claims that she is not responsible for the gravitational transcendental, and Sagara attacks again, but Leez pushes her away using Pushforce, then slices the pillar next to her using Piercing Hit. Leez decides to run towards the Sword of Return before running out of time, and manages to kick Sagara. Before she can grab the sword, however, Sagara turns into male form and powerfully knocks her into the wall, causing severe trauma to Leez, who still hangs on to life. Before Sagara can kill her, God Kubera appears. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted May 6, 2013): ** (fighting Leez thumbnail): My condition isn't good. It takes me a week to draw the characters, and now I'm on Ep.2-40. The Temple of Chaos's background, where every pillar is drawn differently, is going to disappear... There is beauty in a blank scene. Even when I get the opportunity for character merchandise, I don't have time to draw pictures, so I can't sell any. What's up with this... ** (Ran scared by Parr): The girl with the cat ears was blushing in Ep.2-38. Many people noticed that, but sadly she can't approach Ran now. ** (Sagara punching Leez's face): The main character is having problems. But even after a hit like that, her face still looks okay. hoti kubera is really strong. ** (Leez's bloody arm): Ah, I suddenly want to draw some horror. I'm trying to avoid making spoilers, so I'm not saying anything... and so this becomes a boring afterword! ** I really want to rest. I said that if I'm late one more time, I won't be a Currygom. So now I'm Whitegom^^ So I'll skip an episode this week so I can return to my curry color~~ If I do that, then I'll be terrorized... To skip an episode this week is very bad timing story-wise... (Note: The next episode was released on schedule.) * Parr Hael seems to know Rao Leez. Rao's autobiography in Ep.1 hinted that he belonged to the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, so the other fighters from this guild should know him. * Ran claims that he doesn't know Parr. This may actually be a case of amnesia: both Agwen and Airi seem to have amnesia regarding events in D995 (the year Rao Leez won the Fighter Championship), leading some to speculate about a possible mass amnesia event during that time, possibly also affecting Ran. We later learn that hoti visnu can cause amnesia. * "Gravitational Field" was first used by Kubera when he first met Leez, to stall her fall from Atera's outer wall. It isn't clear whether he or Leez is responsible for the transcendental this time. * Sagara commented on Leez's fast vigor recovery. Leez appears to deplete and recover vigor quite fast now, which may also be why her bracelet kept turning on and off while she was climbing the pillar to reach the Temple of Earth. * Most nastikas, including Sagara, are stronger in male form. We first saw Sagara taking male form when confronting Agni in Season 1. * This is the last episode of Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword. Although it refers to the test for the Sword of Return, this test also had several significant sub-components: ** The board and nerve tests revealed the physical capabilities of Leez, Asha, Ran, and Yuta. ** Teo added a test of divine affinity to test Gandharva. ** This test reminded Asha of her bet with Ran, where they compared past test scores. She decided to forfeit this test to avoid revealing that she had, in fact, won the bet. ** This test revealed that Leez had 0 divine affinity, but a very high transcendental value. Also significant: Leez realized that Asha is willing to harm her. ** Finally, the actual drawing of the Sword was far from straightforward. ** Elwin also mentioned that she had to prepare for the test. References